Certain housing structures are typically prefabricated off-site and in sections consisting of multiple segments, transported to the building site, and then fastened together and placed on foundations. Such housing structures or houses are generally referred to as manufactured homes. In the construction of manufactured homes, because of economic constraints, the foundation systems used are typically very simple pier foundations. Pier foundations generally support homes on short columns attached to small concrete blocks. Some examples of such pier foundations are precast piers, concrete tube piers and concrete block piers. These types of support foundations provide minimal structural support. For example, it is known that these types of foundations provide little or no resistance to the uplift loads created by high wind events. Further, these blocks are often placed without the use of mortar, providing virtually no means for resisting the lateral loads created by both wind and seismic activity. Thus, a pier foundation system capable of withstanding continual axial compressive loads while resisting lateral load forces, and that is fast, easy to install, and adaptable to various foundation size requirements, is highly desired.